


Birthday Confession

by marvelchick1992



Series: Avengers Birthday Stories [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, F/M, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelchick1992/pseuds/marvelchick1992
Summary: It's Steve's birthday and Olivia is coming in to see her friends as well as Steve. She is in love with him and can't bring herself to tell him despite concerns from Carol. Olivia overhears a conversation had between Tony and Steve in which Steve tells him he loves her. Later they celebrate his birthday after a night of dancing and drinking and feelings are revealed, followed by intimacy shared between the two.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Avengers Birthday Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716922
Kudos: 7





	Birthday Confession

I was looking forward to going home for a few days to spend time with my Avenger friends. These few days would be special, however. It would be the weekend of the fourth; Steve’s birthday was the real reason I wanted to head home. Sue me; I had a crush on the world’s favorite hero. Captain America. I made sure I stayed focused on my main duties, which was to take away people’s pain. It didn’t matter if it was physical or mental, I vowed to ease it either way.

My partner happened to be Carol Danvers, who traveled universes with me, helping in the ways she could but also to protect me. My friends had insisted on it while I was away from them. Occasionally, we would take time to come back and hang out with them; sometimes a week or a day. At least I got to see them and Steve, who I had become fond of during the last couple of years. All this traveling didn’t make me any less eager to see him whenever I could.

I’d been harboring these feelings since I first encountered him while Ultron had been a threat. I had eased the Avengers’ nightmares; Wanda had provided those before she became our ally. They were carefully tucked away in a deep corner of my heart for a number of reasons. Hell, who am I kidding? A number of excuses. The first of these being too afraid to admit I had a mild… _mild_ …crush on Steve. Once I accepted it, the excuses continued, ranging from _What if he doesn’t like me?_ Or _Hey, I bet he likes Natasha_ , or _I’m too busy_ or – and this is my favorite – _I’m not good enough to be the girlfriend of Captain America, much less Steve Rogers._

“Excited to see Steve?” Carol’s voice interrupted my train of thought.

“You know it. I’ve got his present ready to go,” I answered. She laughed and patted my shoulder.

“When are you going to tell him that you have feelings for him?” she asked.

“I’m going with never. I don’t believe he’ll like me the same way I like him,” I said. I avoided her eyes, knowing I’d find disappointment in them.

“You’ll never know if you don’t say anything. And don’t say you’re not good enough. I’m sure he’d be thrilled to date you. You’re amazing Liv,” She said.

“Can we drop the subject of my feelings towards Steve, please?” I didn’t have to look at her to know she rolled her eyes.

“Fine, but all I’m saying is you should tell him. You’ll only regret it if you don’t,”

“Carol-,”

“I’m serious, Olivia. The worst he can do is say no. Besides, I want to see you happy for once. All this pain you’ve been taking in is taking its toll on you. You deserve happiness,” When I offered no response she sighed. “Anyways, what is on the agenda for the party tomorrow?” She continued. _Olivia, not Liv. Well, I assume she’s mad,_ I thought. Most people call me Liv, a nickname that picked up during missions; my full name would only get used when someone was angry or upset or in pain. I let out a sigh, rubbing at my temples, an impending headache forming.

“We’re having a cookout in the backyard. Burgers, hotdogs, beer. That sort of thing. You’re welcome to join us if you want,” I replied.

“I might stop by a little later. There’s some things I need to take care of first,” I nodded, and she landed her ship in the middle of the compound’s field. I grabbed my duffel bag I packed for the weekend, gave Carol a quick hug and exited the ship. When I entered the building itself, I heard arguing coming from upstairs. I recognized the voices as Steve’s and Tony’s and listened in.

“I don’t see why we’ve got to have a party anyway. If she’s not here, I don’t want to celebrate,” Steve said.

“Steve, come on, it’s your birthday. You should have some fun. Who cares if Liv isn’t here? We can have fun without her,” Tony retorted. I smiled, silently making my way to the lounge. I had Tony keep my arrival a secret, wanting to surprise Steve when I got in.

“Tony, you don’t understand. I don’t _want_ to celebrate it without Liv. I was planning on…you know what? Never mind. Cancel the party,” Steve stated.

“No. Everything is already paid for. What were you planning exactly? Maybe it can wait,”

“I don’t want to wait. I…I wanted to tell her how I felt about her. I’m in love with her, Tony. I love Liv and she’s not here to be with me,” I froze at his words. _It’s not possible. He can’t be in love with me. Can he?_ I thought.

“The party isn’t until tomorrow. Maybe she’ll be here by then. As for the matter at hand, I’m happy for you. I’m glad you’ve found your special someone,” Tony commented. Silence followed. I took my chance, doing my best to pretend I hadn’t heard Steve’s confession.

“Where’s the birthday boy? He needs a giant hug pronto,” I exclaimed, running up the last few stairs. Both men jumped, but Steve beamed at me as I ran to hug him.

“You’re back! I didn’t think you were coming home this weekend,” he greeted me. He squeezed me tight, my face pressed into his muscular chest. Steve’s hugs were warm, like sunshine on a hot summer day. I inhaled, his clean smelling cologne stirring something inside me. He let go and I wished he hadn’t, longing for his touch.

“And miss your birthday? I don’t think so. I wouldn’t dare miss it for the world,” I said.

“Liv! I thought I heard your voice. Did you just get in?” a new – female – voice said. I turned to face Natasha, who pulled me into a hug.

“Yeah, I’ve got a few days to spend with you guys until the next mission. This weekend, plus an additional two days. So, I vote that we should go out drinking or dancing or both to start the weekend off with a bang,” I told her.

“Agreed. Why don’t we all go freshen up and I’ll get started on inviting the others,” Tony said. I nodded, Natasha and I leaving the room. I took one last look at Steve and saw…nervousness. _Steve Rogers nervous? Around me?_ I thought as I walked to my room.

The conversation between Tony and Steve played out in my head as I showered and got ready for tonight’s outing. Steve was in love with me, something I hadn’t readily anticipated. I convinced myself there was no possible way he would return my feelings and here he was telling Tony he loved me. I didn’t want him to know that I knew about his confession, which only made me more nervous for tomorrow. Turns out, I didn’t have to wait long. The team had decided to go out dancing and drinking, the combination allowing us to relax and release the tension held in our bodies. I danced mainly with Nat and Wanda, Bucky and Tony joining in every now and then. Steve and the boys hung back and played pool until late in the night when we decided to head back to the compound.

Back at the compound and in my room, I had stripped down to a tank top and shorts and made to slide under the covers when a knock sounded at my door. I opened it to find Steve holding two cups and a bottle of champagne.

“Can I come in? I thought we could celebrate my birthday early. It _is_ past midnight, which makes it technically the fourth,” he greeted me. I smiled and opened the door wider. He sat on the bed, patting it to invite me to join him. I did so after closing the door, crossing my legs in front of me. I took both cups while he popped the bottle and poured us both a drink.

“Happy birthday to me,” he toasted, tapping his cup to mine.

“Happy birthday, Steve,” We took a long drink and then he let out a sigh.

“I have a confession to make,” he told me, setting our cups aside. My heart hammered in my chest. I mistakenly thought he was planning on waiting until the party tomorrow.

“What is it?” I asked. Steve took one of my hands, linking our fingers.

“I’ve wanted to tell you for a while. Each time I tried, I panicked because I didn’t know how you would take it. But I wish to tell you now,” he said. I swallowed, my throat now dry, bracing myself for what came next.

“I like you. No, scratch that. I love you. Maybe you don’t feel the same way and that’s okay. I just needed to put it out there because I can’t hide it anymore. I don’t want to keep it from you anymore,” he said. My breath caught in my throat. _‘All I’m saying is you should tell him. You’ll only regret it if you don’t,’_ Carol’s words echoed through my head. He had laid out his heart before me. I knew I should do the same.

“Olivia, please say something. If you don’t feel the same, tell me. End my misery now. You won’t hurt my feelings,” Steve said. He took my other hand in his, rubbing little circles into my skin. _Come on, Olivia. Now’s your chance,_ I thought. No words came. Instead, I leaned in to kiss him. Soft lips, pressed to mine, the heat melting all thought away. When I pulled back, I found the right words to say to him.

“I heard you and Tony this afternoon. I didn’t want you to know I knew. I have…feelings for you too. Always have. At first, I refused to acknowledge them because I thought I’d be like all the other women who liked Captain America. The problem with this is that I like you. Not the hero. After I accepted that my feelings weren’t going to go away, I made up excuses for why I shouldn’t tell you. But I can’t hide them any longer. And I don’t want to. I love you, Steve,” I confessed. A grin curled his lips and then they were on mine again.

The champagne forgotten and out of the way, Steve gently pushed me back against the pillows. He continued to kiss me, his hands on either side of my face. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth, heat flaring up inside me. He moved his lips to my neck, one hand sliding down to lift the hem of my shirt. He paused, meeting my eyes.

“Only if you want to,” he said.

“I want to,” I stated. He lifted the garment off of me, leaving a trail of kisses from my neck, over my collarbone until he reached my breasts. He covered one with his mouth and my body arched to meet his. I let out a moan, gripping his arm. He took his time, my arousal soaking my panties. Steve continued his path downwards, pulling my shorts and underwear off, tossing them to the floor. He spread my legs apart, burying his face in my pussy. He made a broad stripe up my folds, eliciting another moan from me.

He kept going, his tongue darting in and out of my core, bringing me to my release. He came back up to kiss me; I helped him rid himself of his shirt and sweatpants, his fingers slipping inside me. I let out a guttural groan as he toyed with my core, soaking his fingers with my juices.

“You’re drenched again,” he said. He pumped in and out driving me wild, my eyes rolling back in my head. I whimpered when he pulled them out.

“Steve, please,” I begged. I craved more of him, more of Steve’s touch.

“In a second, sweetheart. Spread your legs wider for me,” he said. He wasn’t being dominant, but I found myself doing as he requested, watching as he lined up at my entrance. He gave me no warning as he slammed into me; I gasped, clinging to his arms as he continued to thrust harder and harder. He sped up, bringing us both to our release. He took it slow the second round, the end result being us wrapped up in each other’s arms. He kissed me and we drifted off to dreamland.

The next morning, I awoke to find us spooning, Steve’s arms wound tight around my torso. I stroked one arm, stirring him.

“Good morning, Liv,” he mumbled. He kissed the top of my head, pulling me closer.

“Good morning. Happy birthday,” I said.

“I had a pretty good start to it. Don’t you agree?”

“Mm. Definitely. I think I know a good way to continue it,” I said. I slipped my hand behind me, stroking his cock. He moaned, allowing me to roll him over and disappear beneath the sheets. I covered the tip with my mouth, pulling him deeper in my throat. His member twitched as I swirled my tongue over the shaft.

“Liv. Don’t stop,” he moaned. I bobbed up and down, one hand fondling his balls until he came; his seed spilled into my mouth and I swallowed every bit. I came back up, licking my lips before I kissed him.

“I do have a different present for you,” I said. I climbed off Steve and rummaged through my bag until I found the box I was looking for. I sat across from him, handing the gift to him. He opened it and ran his fingers over the metal key-chain that had an engraving of the team on it. At the bottom it said, ‘your family that loves you’.

“A miniature version of your family to look at while you’re on missions. To remind you we’ll always be with you,” I explained.

“I love it. Thank you,” he said. We spent most of the morning in bed until around lunchtime when we decided to grab a bite to eat before the party at 5. Carol joined us around 8, just in time for the fireworks. Steve held me tight against him as we watched the colors light up the night sky. For the first time, I had found the one person I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. Steve loved me and that’s all I wanted more than anything.


End file.
